


devote your heart

by breadofthewild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadofthewild/pseuds/breadofthewild
Summary: Hange’s never heard Levi say those words before.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 40





	devote your heart

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for ch 132, i wrote this when it came out bc i was sad lmfao
> 
> also i rly suck at titles & descriptions lol

The rumbling grows louder.

“I guess there’s only one thing to do, huh?” the commander says. There’s fire in her eyes.

“Don’t,” the captain replies, almost pleads. He can’t feel his fingers.

She’s facing away from him. He can’t see her face, not when he feels like everywhere he looks there’s smoke. Not when he feels like he’s suffocating. She doesn’t turn to face him.

“It’s okay,” she finally manages to say. “I’m not scared.”

“You’re stupid is what you are,” he fires back, his voice growing more strained. “Don’t think you can destroy that entire army of Colossal Titans on your own.”

Colossal Titans? An army?

She hesitates on what to say next, but when she does, she finally turns around one last time.

“That’s okay. I don’t need to. I’ll buy you guys some time so long as you hurry as fast as you can,” she explains. She seems so far away. “I don’t need to destroy an army.”

She’s turning away. The rumbling grows louder.

“Do you think they’re watching us?” she asks the sky. “Our comrades, our fallen friends. Do you think they’ll be proud of how far we’ve come, Levi?”

Levi grimaces. His heart twists. “Don’t start saying things like that.”

Hange glances back one last time, beaming. “I’ll see you later, Levi.”

She’s taken off to the sky before Levi can utter any words out.

“See you, Four Eyes.”

.

.

.

Levi jolts awake. His body aches, and he feels like he’s just woken up from the longest dream.

“Finally up?” a familiar voice asks.

Hange peers down at the captain, all stitched up courtesy of her. “You were pretty beaten up, you know.”

There are giant trees all around them. They’re isolated in a forest.

Levi’s head pounds. “I feel like I just woke up from some kind of dream.”

“Hopefully not a bad one,” Hange jests. She sits down beside him. “Everything lately has more or less felt like a dream.”

Levi remains silent. His face hurts.

“It’d be easy if we could just live together in this forest without any worries, wouldn’t it?” Hange whispers, staring above to face the trees surrounding them. “I wouldn’t mind a life so serene.”

“Sure,” is all Levi can muster. His head is still pounding, and soon, he succumbs to sleep once again.

.

.

.

“Devote your heart,” he says. He stares at her with certainty.

She whirls around to face him as the grappling hook from her gear pierces the building beside them.

She laughs heartily for the last time.

“Ha! That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

People scream her name once more, pleading. The rumbling grows louder.

And then she is gone.


End file.
